darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
923
Julia finds a Charles Delaware Tate painting in the possession of Sky Rumson, Angelique's new husband. Synopsis Teaser : A full moon shines over Collinwood. A moon which has caused the wolf that looks like a man to kill an ancient painter. And his death has caused Olivia Corey to admit that she is actually Amanda Harris, kept young by a mysterious stranger, so that she could find her great love, Quentin Collins. But the stranger warned her that if she failed, the next time she saw him would be the day of her death. Mr. Best shows up at Amanda's suite, and says he hopes she is "ready." Act I Mr. Best forcibly enters Amanada's suite. Amanda begs for more time, protesting that she has found Quentin, but he has lost his memory. Mr. Best insists it doesn't matter if he remembers her or not. Best already saved her earlier by driving the werewolf away. Amanda asks how much time she has left, and Mr. Best replies that she has only four minutes. Julia, at Collinwood looking through family albums from the late 19th century, notices that every picture of Quentin Collins is missing. She decides she must find one in order to help Grant and Amanda. At Amanda's suite, Mr. Best deigns to give Amanda seven more days. Carolyn hears a knock on the door at Collinwood. It's Sabrina, who wants Carolyn to come with her, remarking on the full moon, and insists there is something Carolyn needs to see immediately. Act II Julia visits Amanda at her suite. Amanda reveals she has only seven days to stir Grant's memory. Julia vows to find the one thing that will help Grant remember who he is, and leaves. Carolyn, following Sabrina to Tate's mansion, demands to know why she was brought there. Sabrina reveals that someone named Monroe was murdered in this room earlier in the night as the full moon was rising. Carolyn, still confused, is horrified to hear the sound of the werewolf's howl in the distance, and then the front door opens. Julia walks in. Carolyn is relieved to see her, but Sabrina, upset, yells, "She knows!" Julia slaps her to calm her down, and instructs Carolyn take her back to Collinwood. Julia then searches Tate's mansion for clues about the whereabouts of Quentin's portrait, and finds a letter written by Tate (posing as Harrison Monroe) to an art museum inquiring about the location of a painting called "A View of South Wales." Julia deduces that Tate has likely painted over Quentin's portrait. Act III Carolyn attempts to calm Sabrina before doctors arrive and take her back to the hospital. They talk about Chris, and Sabrina confesses that she is in love with him, breaking down in tears. Julia, back at Amanda's suite, discovers that the painting she believes is actually Quentin's portrait is in the possession of one Skylar Rumson, who lives about 50 miles from Collinsport. Amanda knows him; he is a famous publisher from New York. The next day, Julia visits Sky, who shows her "A View of South Wales". Julia feels the painting looks to be about the same size as the portrait of Quentin. She asks to borrow it, but Sky tells her she would have to talk to his wife about it. Unfortunately she is not available, but Sky agrees to show her some other paintings. He shows her a portrait of his wife. Julia is shocked when she sees that his wife is Angelique! Memorable quotes : Mr. Best: Hello, Amanda. Remember me? I hope you're ready. ---- : Mr. Best: Why is no one ever willing to simply come with me? ---- : Julia: Would five minutes really matter so much? : Sky: Five minutes always matters. ---- : Sky: That's her; that's my Angelique. ---- : Sabrina: You love Chris? : Carolyn: No. I don't know that I ever had. I know now that I never will. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Stuart * Emory Bass as Mr. Best * Geoffrey Scott as Sky Rumson Background information and notes Production * Lisa Richards returns to the cast after an absence of 29 episodes. * First appearance of actor Geoffrey Scott and the character Sky Rumson. * There is a tape edit twice when Amanda and Julia are in Amanda's room at the Collinsport Inn. * The set used for the Rumson Mansion parlor will later be used as the Parallel Time room. * Closing credits scene: Rumson Mansion parlor. Story * Sky is a famous publisher. He lives in a mansion on Little Windward Island, Maine, 50 miles away from Collinsport. * Sky purchased the portrait titled A View of South Wales, as painted by Charles Delaware Tate on July 19, 1968, from the Mannix Gallery in New York. * It is Sky and Angelique's anniversary today. They were married six months ago. * Sky claims to have a gift for knowing when people lie. * In the photo album there are spaces marked: "Quentin Collins Christmas 1895" and "Quentin at the Picnic, 1895". * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: I must find out. * TIMELINE: It was earlier when Amanda was attacked by the werewolf. Mr. Best gives Amanda seven days to win Quentin's love (her time will be up in 932). It was tonight when Tate was murdered (occurred in 922). Day 348 begins, and will end in 925. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Sabrina and Carolyn enter Tate's parlor, Sabrina runs to the desk and turns on a desk lamp. The lamp's bulb goes on and the studio lights get lighter, but the lamp's bulb immediately goes out again (though the studio lights remain up). When Julia reenters the parlor after Carolyn and Sabrina have left the house, the lamp is on again. * Geoffrey Scott flubs one of his first lines as Sky Rumson. On the phone he says, "Have a helicopter waiting at Kennedy to take us into the airport...into the city." * Sky Rumson calls the painting A View from South Wales. * Geoffrey Scott's name is misspelled "Geoffery Scott" in the end credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 923 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 923 - Probably Her Gallery ( }}) 923l.jpg|Carolyn & Sabrina 923p.jpg|The Rumson Mansion 923u.jpg|A View of South Wales 0923